


Жизнь и удивительные приключения...

by Turmalin, WTF_MOSK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>геополитики здесь не лежало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь и удивительные приключения...

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: абсурд

– Нет, я настаиваю! Он съел мой мозг!  
– Да господин путешественник просто не понял, что это ваш мозг, господин Хи! Почему вы храните свои элементы в кухонном холодильнике? – возмущался Бра.  
– Потому что любому, кроме этого идиота, было бы совершенно ясно...

Бледный "господин путешественник" по имени Мё сидел, скрючившись, на полу под высоким стрельчатым окном в темном коридоре, слушал перебранку в зале суда и размышлял. Нет, не о смысле всего сущего. Хотя и о нем тоже. Но гораздо больше его интересовало, когда судье надоест отирать с лица брызги слюны господина Хи. Потому что этот момент должен был стать началом конца жизни Мё. Свободной жизни, по крайней мере.

Энцефаландские законы весьма однозначно трактовали порчу или уничтожение чужого мозга. Обычно преступник должен был отдать потерпевшему один из своих собственных мозгов в качестве компенсации, но совершенно непонятно было, что следует делать, когда у нарушителя закона всего-навсего один мозг. Подобного рода прецедентов в юридической практике Энцефаланда еще не было, потому разбирательство затягивалось.

За окном громко орали жирные неопрятные чайки. Очень хотелось пить. И жить. И вернуться домой.  
Мё достал из-за пазухи тетрадочку в кожаном переплете, вытащил портрет жены, своей милой Ритки, и смотрел, пока ее черты не начали расплываться. А потом взял карандаш и принялся дописывать главу в своем коротком и уже заранее не имеющем продолжения дневнике.

"В Энцефаланде считается, что человеческая жизнь неполна, если вся личность целиком укладывается в объем черепной коробки. Каждый стремится завладеть целой коллекцией мозгов, чтобы сделать свое существование как можно более многогранным.  
Понятно, что легальные поставки весьма ограничены и не удовлетворяют общественные запросы. Существует черный рынок..."

Мё передернул плечами, вспомнив, как Бра водил его на подпольную распродажу. Говорили, что был взломан холодильник какого-то нувориша.  
Чего там только не было! Мозг няньки, известной актрисы, курильщика агувеля, машиниста, любящей бабушки, заводчика болонок... Даже человекообразной обезьяны. Поинтересовавшись, почему последний элемент пользуется таким спросом, Мё тут же пожалел, что в его единственный мозг пришел этот вопрос. Потому что у него не было никакой возможности не только сменить мозг, но даже просто хорошенько выполоскать наличествовавший с целью забыть полученный ответ. Вообще, он очень удивился, узнав, что миф о взаимосвязи интеллектуальной ущербности и сексуальности живет и в этой культуре.

"Приобретя лицензионные или нелицензионные мозги, человек определяет им особое место в своей коллекции и использует в подходящих ситуациях. Например, перед торжественным выступлением в Сенате из холодильника вынимают мозг какого-нибудь знаменитого оратора, а на его место кладут использовавшийся до этого мозг метельщика. Или ученый, рассеянный и добрый, избранный на важный пост, сменяет мозг – и становится общественным деятелем.  
Личность человека, как здесь утверждают, складывается из субличностей всех прошлых обладателей мозгов. Все вместе они составляют личностную систему.  
Тело в Энцефаланде считают просто механизмом для транспортировки элементов личности. Интересно, что, потеряв один из элементов, человек ощущает собственную незавершенность и неполноценность..."

Через пару часов Мё поставил точку и поднял глаза. Над ним стоял Бра.  
– Я заберу твой мозг себе! – воскликнул он радостно.  
Совершенно не разделяя его ликования, Мё осторожно спросил:  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом, – пожал плечами Бра. – Я сказал, что, поскольку мы друзья, тебе и твоим близким будет спокойнее, если твой мозг будет со мной. А Хи удовлетворился моим обещанием выделить ему один из своих элементов личностной системы. Отдам ему творческий. Все равно не понимаю тех стихов, что пишу под его влиянием.

Мё смеялся. До слез. А потом дописал в тетрадке "Люби его тоже, моя Марго".  
___________

мейе – «мозг» в башкирском языке  
brain – в английском  
hirn – в немецком  
agyvelő – в венгерском


End file.
